El escape de Damian
by Maikyuc
Summary: Damian escapa de casa y halla sentimientos y compañia inesperada que lo hacen recapacitar ... adevertencia de Slahs y lemon explicito...
1. Chapter 1

**************************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido Yaoi y Slash, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino le sgusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**-EL ESCAPE-**

Llovía copiosamente esa tarde, estaba empapado y el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, sentía frio pero no le importaba mucho, y es que en cierta forma la lluvia le ayudaba a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y dejo que las gotas resbalasen por su mejilla mezclándose con sus lágrimas, lágrimas de enojo de frustración y de tristeza.

Se sentía enojado por varias razones, sentía como si él fuera el adoptado, el abandonado el recogido y no el hijo legítimo de la familia Wayne, le molestaba sentir que su padre prefería a sus otros hijos y eso le enojaba y lo llenaba de tristeza.

Tan ensimismado como estaba oía a lo lejos caer la lluvia y sentía las pequeñas gotas caer por su cabeza, estaba distraído y no noto cuando el agua dejo de caer sobre su cabeza, el sonido del plástico chocando con el agua le saco de su ensimismamiento, abrió los ojos y despejo su mente, le vio sonriente con el paraguas en la mano.

-vas a pescar un resfriado—le dijo la figura infantil que le miraba desde el respaldo de la banca donde estaba sentado

-y eso te importa ¿por qué…?—pregunto un poco retador, detestaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba en sus asuntos

-simplemente no es agradable pescar un refriado—le dijo el pelirrojo

-no es de tu incumbencia—dijo y viro la cara hacia otro sitio, sintió como el agua comenzaba a caer nuevamente sobre su cabeza y le hizo temblar

-no, no tengo corazón para dejarte mojar como un gatito desamparado—le dijo el chico y le dio la vuelta a la banca sentándose a su lado y cubriendo a los dos con la sombrilla—vamos Damián no seas testarudo—le dijo vehemente

-hablas igual que Grayson—le dijo e hizo un mohín-¿Cómo me hallaste?—

-se que esta parte del parque te trae recuerdos—le dijo y se acomodo mientras hacía muecas con la cara por lo frio del agua que se colaba por sus ropas debido la banca mojada—tu familia te está buscando—

-pues no me encontraran pronto, no me conocen—dijo Damián cortante

-entonces soy mejor detective porque pude encontrarte a la primera—dijo presumido Colin—me dirás porque huiste de casa ¿cierto?—

-no, no tiene caso—dijo Damián y se recargo por completo en el respaldo un poco fastidiado—solo diré que no pienso regresar pronto—

-entonces será mejor ponernos a salvo de la lluvia—dijo Colin—no le temo a los criminales ni tu tampoco, pero no es agradable pasársela estornudando y con fiebre—le dijo y lo tomo de la mano para que se levantara, pero Damián no dio señales de querer moverse.

-¿Qué caso tiene?—pregunto Damián desanimado

-vamos no seas pesimista, anda hazlo entonces para que yo no me moje—dijo Colin y tiro de la mano de Damián con tanta fuerza logrando no solo que se levantara sino que se precipitara sobre el cayendo los dos sobre un gran charco de agua

-¡Colin!—le reclamo Damián, una cosa era el agua y otra el estar bañado de lodo

-lo siento—dijo sonriente Colin con toda la inocencia de que era capaz

-sientes nada… ¡ya verás!—dijo Damián y se abalanzó sobre Colin un tanto enojado, pero Colin no estaba nada más que muerto risa

-lo siento, lo siento—decía entre risas mientras rodaba por el lodo en compañía de Damián, el mal humor de Damián poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en risa acompañada de la de su amigo, estaban ensimismados en su diversión que no se percataron de los ojos que les veían desde arriba.

-¿tienes noticias?—le preguntaron a la figura por un comunicador que tenia metido en la oreja

-aun no—contesto tratando de sonar lo mas veras posible—seguiré buscando—dijo y continuo su camino como si no hubiera visto nada.

Caminaron por las calles de Gotham, al parecer la paranoia de Damián había aumentado todo debido a que sabía que sus parientes andaban buscándole y lo más probable es que no solo ellos sino igual las "birds" y quien sabe quien más, por momentos pensaba en el pleno de la liga de la justicia y los teen titans buscándole, pero se calmaba pensando que él no era tan importante para su padre, eso lo deprimía aun mas.

-anda apresúrate, ya llegamos—dijo Colin sacándole de sus pensamientos, la lluvia habia amainado, pero aun seguían mojándose por ratos

-¿a donde me trajiste?—le dijo Damián entre curioso e indiferente

-te traje a mi lugar secreto—dijo y movió unas maderas para entrar en un viejo edificio abandonado—vamos entra—dijo mientras le hacía señas a Damián este solo bufo y decidió ingresar, estaba oscuro así que Colin busco en sus bolsillos era una suerte que no se hubiera mojado el encendedor que siempre llevaba con el, tomo la mano de Damián y lo guio por entre el edificio.

-¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunto Damián enojado pero fue callado en seco por el pelirrojo, llegaron a una habitación vacia no habia muebles y habia una pequeña ventana por la que podían ver como la lluvia se disipaba, Colin se aproximo a lo que parecía una chimenea y utilizo restos de madera para hacer una fogata iluminando toda la habitación.

-¡Tara! Bueno no es una mansión, pero servirá para secarnos antes de que vuelvas a casa—dijo Colin y se froto las manos junto al fuego

-sigues con eso—dijo Damián y viro el rostro no convencido de lo que le decía el otro chico, observo con detenimiento el lugar bastante lúgubre, en un rincón un viejo colchón con unas cobijas y aun lado una pila de comics, las paredes estaban totalmente tapizadas de recortes de periódicos con las hazañas de los caballeros de Gotham inclusive se podía ver algunas donde mencionaban a Red Hood, Damián sonrió sin duda Colin era un admirador de los justicieros

-¿Qué te parece?—pregunto al ver que Damián observaba todo con detenimiento

-simpatico—dijo Damián sonriendo ligeramente y se aproximo al fuego, encima de la chimenea reslataba un recorte de una noticia "Criminales detenidos por Abuso & Robin", Damián sonrio con suficiencia—este es mi favorito—dijo señalando el recorte

-tambien el mio—dijo Colin y se aproximo a su amigo y le puso su brazo sobre los hombros, un estornudo les hizo reaccionar—vaya, estas comenzando a enfriarte—le dijo Colin tomo la camisa de Damián tirando de ella tratando de sacársela

-¿Que rayos haces?—pregunto el Wayne escandalizado

-debes sacarte la ropa mojada o vas a enfermarte—le dijo en tono autoritario el pelirrojo

-debes estar bromeando—dijo Damián y vio como Colin se quitaba la camisa de franela que llevaba-¿ahora qué haces?—

-yo no quiero enfermarme—le dijo Colin y termino de sacarse la prenda—y no permitiré que tú te enfermes—le dijo y se abalanzó sobre su amigo forcejeando por quitarle la ropa mojada.

-¡maldicion suéltame Colin!—dejo salir Damián incomodo mientras se debatía con el peso del cuerpo de Colin, el cual hubiera sido fácil de evitar sino hubiera hecho un poco del uso de fuerza sobre humana.

-jaja, no podras vencerme esta vez "Robin"—le dijo Colin muy seguro de si y termino encima de el, rompiendo su camisa-¡Lo siento!—dijo apenado al estar sobre su amigo tocando su torso desnudo con el suyo propio—no, no fue—

-¿tu intención?—dijo Damián sonrojado pro la escena, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Colin pasando al suyo, era una sensación extraña pero incomoda, había sentido antes el contacto humano con su cuerpo, sobre todo el de Dick que siempre le abrazaba, pero esta vez era diferente, lo sentía diferente y realmente le agradaba.

-exacto—dijo Colin y paso su mano por el pecho de Damián, sobre las citarices que tenía en el cuerpo, las tocaba con cuidado y con curiosidad ¿Quién habría sido tan bárbaro para hacerle tanto daño? El sabía lo que era que te molestasen los mayores, pero nunca había tenido heridas que le dejaran esas marcas.

-¿Tan feo soy?—pregunto con incomodidad Damián al ver la cara ligeramente asombrada de Colin

-no mas que yo—dijo y siguió acariciando las heridas, no supo como no supo porque pero decidió inclinarse y besar el pecho de su amigo, era tan cálido y tan agradable, sabía que debía detenerse, porque era pecado, así se lo habían enseñado las hermanas que lo criaron ¿pero cómo podía ser pecado algo tan agradable?, continuo con cada beso, con cada caricia sentía un sinfín de sensaciones que aumentaban conforme se acercaba a los labios de Damián.

-Colin—dijo en un susurro, era su amigo, y había sido su compañero en un par de aventuras, era tan extraño tenerlo encima besándolo, y acariciándolo, sentía su aliento sentía sus labios cercanos a los suyos y no le desagradaba la idea, se aproximo a Colin y se fundió con él en un apasionado beso, había leído, habían puesto también ese conocimiento en su cabeza, pero jamás lo había sentido y era realmente agradable—creo que y ano siento frio—dijo cuando sus labios se separaron

-entonces funciona—dijo Colin y volvió a besarle, las caricias continuaron, se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la camisa de Damián sorprendentemente, este se dejo desvestir, se estaba poniendo más dócil con cada prenda que Colin retiraba, con cada caricia ambos iban retirando sus barreras, se quietaron sus ropas hasta quedar totalmente desnudos; en un movimiento rápido Damián cambio las posiciones, no le gustaba perder el control—sabía que harías eso—dijo Colin un poco risueño.

-entonces déjame sorprenderte—dijo Damián y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, Colin se dejaba hacer, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en contra de los encantos del nuevo chico maravilla, sintió como bajaba por su pecho, su estomago, sentía su aliento calentar poco a poco su cuerpo.

-¡Damián!—gimió al sentir como su miembro era succionado por el joven Wayne, rayos era tan delicioso, definitivamente nunca pensó que Damián supiera o más bien quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas, porque eran sucias según la educación de Colin y eran denigrantes según la educación de Damián, mas algo era seguro era simplemente delicioso.— déjame a mi ahora—dijo el pelirrojo y se acomodo entre las piernas de su compañero dando paso a una postura en la que ambos podían gozarse mutuamente, se perdieron en el placer de saborear el sexo del otro, disfrutándose con cada lamida, como si pudieran absorber la esencia del contrario.

Los minutos se sobre pasaron estaban idos entre el placer que sentían mas por las caricias por el hecho de estar juntos y que no existiera nadie más que ellos en ese momento. Estaban ahora sobre el roído colchón sobre el cual Colin se tiraba a leer historietas cuando escapaba del orfanato, era un poco incomodo, pero en esos momentos no importaba, pues había otros asuntos que se traían entre manos, se miraban entre deseoso e indecisos Damián encima de Colin, Damián beso la frente del pelirrojo, no sabía que decir.

-¿quieres que…?—Colin sabía que era lo siguiente lo había escuchado de los mayores y lo había visto en más de una ocasión, no había problema con eso porque inclusive le había tocado practicarlo en más de una ocasión, por la fuerza claro está, no por cariño, no por amor.

-si—dijo y se retiro de encima de Colin—quiero sentirte—le dijo con ternura, con miedo, pero con decisión, porque al final eso es el amor, eso había escuchado de Dick, de Bruce, hasta de Drake y por un momento sonrió para sí recordando que cursi sonaba.

-¿seguro?—pregunto Colin aun indeciso, Damián asintió y lo halo hacia el colocándolo encima suyo

-anda antes que me arrepienta—dijo Damián casi en una orden—o peor que nos interrumpan—dijo el hijo del demonio y Colin asintió divertido.

Se coloco en posición, estaba algo inseguro nunca había tenido que ser él quien se introdujera, pero lo haría no solo por que deseara hacerlo para calmar sus ansias sino porque él se lo había pedido. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Damián y presiono con cuidado, pudo sentir el calor al ingresar lentamente, vio como el Wayne se retorcía un poco con incomodidad.

-¡Maldición!—exclamo con algo de dolor

-¡Lo siento!—dijo Colin asustado e intento retirarse pero las manos de Damián lo detuvieron

-no, continua por favor—le dijo negando con la cabeza, Colin obedeció difícilmente podía negarse a un pedido de el ser que más quería; continuo hasta sentir todo el miembro de Damián dentro, incomodidad pero conforme el movimiento avanzaba un gran placer, era delicioso, no podía pensar en otra cosa, sentía mas y mas placer conforme el vaivén de Colin se daba dentro suyo acompañado de caricias y besos en el resto de su cuerpo, sin poder contenerse estallo regando su semilla por encima de su estomago, y después de el Colin le lleno de un liquido caliente, se sintió en el cielo, ambos se sintieron satisfechos.

Avanzo la noche y esta les sorprendió y los arropo, las emociones del momento anterior habían dado paso al cansancio, durmieron abrazados entre las sabanas viejas, vigilados por los recortes de las paredes y los comics de la esquina y al mismo tiempo por unos ojos que les veían atreves de las paredes.

Damián se levanto y tanteo buscando algo con que cubrirse sintió frio, y se cubrió con la camisa de franela de Colin que ya estaba seca, no quería enfermarse. Se enfilo hacia la ventana que estaba bloqueada por maderas pero que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna se paro junto a ella y miro hacia afuera.

-eres un pervertido—dijo mirando hacia afuera—aunque puedas volar, eres demasiado escandaloso—le dijo a la figura que estaba a un lado de la ventana

-¿sabías que estaba por aquí?—le pregunto una figura morena

-como dije, pude oírte desde hace rato—dijo Damián—haces mucho ruido con esas grandes botas Conner—

-no mas que tu al gemir—dijo superboy

-¡callate!—dijo Damián avergonzado—eso no te incumbe ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-vine porque me pidieron ayuda, tu familia está preocupada—dijo Superboy

-tt—dijo Damián indignado—Drake es un chismoso… y tu un miron—

-tu hermano se preocupa por ti—dijo Conner—descuida no le he dicho que te encontré, pero deberías pensar en ir a casa, no podre fingir mucho tiempo—Damián se encogió de hombros

-quiza lo haga en un rato—dijo Damián tengo algo que hacer—dijo Mirando a Colin que dormía plácidamente

-creo que lo que tengas que hacer puedes terminarlo en la mansión—dijo Conner y se dispuso a partir—y descuida yo no dire nada de lo que paso aquí… si tu no dices nada de lo que puedas escuchar alguna noche—

-¡Que asco Kent!—dijo Damián indignado-¡eres un pervertido!—le grito sacando la cabeza por la ventana

-¿Damián?—el pelirrojo había despertado-¿Qué ocurre?—dijo removiéndose entre las sabanas-¿viste algo?—

-solo un gato—dijo Damián tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas, Colin rio-¿Qué?—

-no es nada...—dijo Colin—tu obsesión por los gatos—dijo y puso una cara algo triste al ver que Damián se colocaba sus pantalones—supongo que ya debes ir a casa—

-si—le dijo secamente Damián y se dispuso a darle su camisa—será mejor que tu también te vistas—

-si—dijo Colin cabizbajo y comenzó a ponerse la ropa lentamente, quería retrasar lo mas que pudiera el momento estar con él unos segundos más—quédatela—dijo mientras le regresaba la camisa a cuadros que era suya y que el Wayne había usado como abrigo—después de todo rompí tus ropas jeje—dijo tratando de sonar divertido

-mejor te apresuras—dijo Damián y se volvió a colocar el "regalo" de Colin—no querrás que se nos haga más tarde—le dijo y le extendió la playera blanca que había usado debajo de esa franela—no me mires así, vienes conmigo—le dijo Damián sin más explicaciones, pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de su compañero.

Saltaron la cerca, apagaron los sistemas de seguridad y hasta calmaron a Titus, sigilosamente había logrado regresar a la mansión Wayne sin que nadie lo notara y fue todo un logro por que no iba solo, y es que Colin podía tener pies de plomo cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?—reclamaba entre susurros un moreno a su corpulenta compañía

-Damian necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar—dijo Conner excusándose

-pedí tu ayuda para que lo encontráramos no para que solaparas su escape—le reclamo Tim Drake

-como digas, al final volvió ¿no es cierto?—dijo Conner mientras veía por la puerta entre abierta como Damián dormía plácidamente en su habitación en compañía de cierto pelirrojo—anda déjalo dormir, tiene el sueño ligero—Tim se retiro de la puerta no muy convencido y Conner cerró con cuidado.

-vamos a dormir—dijo tomando la mano de Conner—mañana habrá que levantarnos temprano—dijo Tim—

-¿Qué tanto?—pregunto Conner mientras abrazaba a Tim y lo ponía contra la pared

-lo suficiente como para ayudar a Alfred—dijo Tim y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio—hoy tenemos visitas, habrá que preparar desayuno para mas personas, para mi superboy—dijo Tim dándole un beso a Conner—y el de Damián—dijo Tim y Conner sonrió cómplice

Dentro de su habitación Damián pudo escuchar todo lo platicado por su hermano y su cuñado, detestaba a veces tener tan buen oído, se sonrojo al recordar lo que Conner le dijo en la ventana y se sonrojo aun mas al oir ruidos extraños que venían de la pared que comunicaba con la habitación de Tim

-Es un pervertido—Dijo sonrojado Damián y se abrazo al cuerpo de Colin, sería mejor intentar dormir, tenía mucho que explicar a su familia al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

saludos a todos espero que les haya gustado esta historia, me estreno en la escritura de parejas slash/yaoi usando a una de mis parejas favoritas Colin y Damian...ojala les haya gustado

saludos a todos

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido Yaoi y Slash, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino le sgusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Se removió en la cama tratando de cubrirse de la luz del sol, se tapo el rostro con las sabanas y se dio la vuelta, entre sueños recordó el día y la noche anterior, sonrió plácidamente había sido todo un buen sueño, suspiro aliviado y un golpe en la mejilla le hizo volver a la realidad abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¡Colin!—dijo sorprendido en voz baja después de ver que el joven aun dormido a su lado se había dado la vuelta y le había golpeado, todo vino con más fuerza a su mente se removió violentamente y una ligera sensación de incomodidad de su parte trasera le hizo recordar con más fuerza.

-buenos días—dijo Colin pesadamente bajo las sabanas abriendo los ojos con pereza-¿dormiste bien?—

-si, si—dijo un poco inseguro Damián, la verdad es que había dormido plácidamente a pesar de los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de junto, pero ahora caía en la realidad de que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones en casa

-luces terrible por las mañanas—dijo Colin a Damián en tono de broma y este hizo una mueca

-tu no luces mejor—dijo Damián y llevo una mano a la cabeza de Colin—mira tu cabello que despeinado esta—dijo y paso sus dedos por entre los mechones pelirrojos de su amigo

-mi cabello es diferente al tuyo—dijo Colin a modo de justificación—me gusta más el tuyo—dijo Damián y puso una mano en su mejilla, Damián tiro un poco del cabello de Colin y lo llevo hacia el dándole un beso en los labios-¿y eso porque fue?—pregunto extrañado

-solo para dar los buenos días—dijo Damián con una mirada tierna de la cual Colin no creería que el Wayne fuera capaz de emitir, por lo que invariablemente sonrió.

-será mejor levantarse de una vez—dijo Damián y se incorporó sentándose en la cama, Colin le imito—Rayos—dijo Damián mirando el reloj al lado de la cama

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto a Damián desconcertado

-es hora del desayuno—dijo Damián y miro a la puerta luego a Colin—Penyworth—dijo y Colin no entendió nada, solo sintió como las manos Damián le empujaron fuera de la cama al tiempo que se abría la puerta

-buen día joven Damián—dijo Alfred al entrar en la habitación—es bueno ver que durmió en casa y que ya está despierto—dijo Alfred

-si Alfred—dijo Damián mientras veía como Alfred tomaba unas ropas del suelo—mi padre… ¿de qué humor esta?—pregunto inseguro

-de uno no muy agradable, ya sabe cómo se pone cuando alguno de sus hijos le desobedece—dijo Alfred y se dirigió a la puerta—pero descuide estoy seguro que no intentara darle una "lección" mientras tengamos invitados—dijo el mayordomo—así que cuando su amigo se levante del suelo pueden cambiarse y bajar a tomar el desayuno, el joven Tim me ha ayudado a prepararlo—dijo Alfred y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-entonces espero no morir envenenado—dijo Damián y viro el rostro hacia otro lado, sorprendido de que Alfred supiera que Colin estaba en casa, si Alfred lo sabía entonces ya todos en casa debían de saberlo.

-¿ya puedo levantarme?—pregunto Colin que estaba aun tirado a un lado de la cama de Damián-¿alguna razón para haberme arrojado de la cama?—pregunto a Damián que le veía desde arriba

-lo siento no quería—dijo Damián un poco inseguro—es que Penyworth…-trataba de excusarse con cierta pena, no era que Colin le diera pena, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse al descubierto tan de golpe.

-si entiendo—dijo Colin un poco melancólico-¿me ayudas a ponerme de pie?—dijo estirando su brazo el cual Damián tomo-¡te tengo!—dijo tirando de Damián y haciéndolo caer de la cama estrepitosamente a un lado suyo, enseguida se puso sobre el joven Wayne—eso fue por tirarme al suelo—dijo y acerco su rostro al de Damián, este cerró los ojos en espera de juntar los labios con los de Colin—pero en cambio recibió un golpe en la frente con la misma frente del pelirrojo—y esto por tardar tanto en ayudarme a levantarme—dijo entre risas

-esta me la pagas—le dijo Damián y se impulsó para darle un giro a la situación, comenzaron a rodar por el piso forcejeando, mezclando risas con frases de esfuerzo, divirtiéndose unos momentos antes de ver a toda la familia para el desayuno.

-será mejor arreglarnos para bajar—dijo Damián entre jadeos estando encima de Colin, el cual solo se encogió de hombros

-Damián Alfred dice que…—le interrumpió una voz que entró de improviso a la habitación—lo siento ¿interrumpo?—

-¡Maldición Drake ¿que no sabes tocar?!—le dijo Damián enojado a Tim quien le veía con una gran sonrisa cómplice

-si, si se tocar… y por lo que veo tu igual has aprendido—le contesto en un tono de burla que Damián y Colin quedaron inmediatamente ruborizados—en fin el desayuno se enfría—dijo Tim y salió cerrando la puerta al tiempo que Damián le arrojaba su zapato

-mierda—Dijo Damián que ya estaba de pie mientras veía como su acompañante se incorporaba,-ven es hora de bañarse—le dijo y lo condujo a su baño privado

-si… que bueno-dijo Colin y tomo la mano de Damián—apestas—le dijo en tono de broma y Damián suspiro.

-Damián—le llamo a sus espaldas el pelirrojo, estaba ya fuera del baño casi seco y buscaba por toda la habitación sus ropas mientras sostenía una toalla en su cintura—Damián no encuentro mi ropa—dijo un poco alarmado

-no creo que le hayan salido pies—dijo mientras veía debajo de la cama—bueno quizás si—dijo mientras se levantaba—seguro Alfred la tomo—hecho un suspiro—no importa—dijo aproximándose a su closet y sacando unas prendas que arrojo a Colin, una playera blanca, unas bermudas color beige y una sudadera azul; para el agarro unos jeans azules —con esto bastara—

-¡No!—dijo Colin un poco alarmado—no pretenderás que vaya al aire por ahí—dijo tirando la ropa sobre la cama y acercándose a su amigo—anda préstame unos bóxers—

-tt— escupió Damián mientras buscaba en un cajón—ahí tienes—dijo dándole unos color verde-¿Qué demonios haces?—dijo Damián mientras veía como Colin se quitaba la toalla y se colocaba la ropa interior

-después de todo lo de ayer no pensé que te importara mucho—le dijo Colin un poco apenado

-no es que me moleste—dijo acercándose a Damián y tomando sus manos—pero ya ves que aquí nadie toca a la puerta—dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

-en eso tienes razón—dijo Colin y le beso en los labios—será mejor que acabe de vestirme—dijo y se separo del agarre de Damian para colocarse las prendas

-vaya ya era hora—dijo Dick al ver a su hermano menor entrar en el comedor— ¡ah y tenemos visitas!—exclamo Dick emocionado—bienvenido Colin—

-Buenos días—dijo este con algo de pena

-vamos Colin sin pena pasa y siéntate—le dijo Tim haciéndole una seña, al lado de el había una figura conocida por todos y bastante familiar en casa

-linda sudadera—le dijo Conner al tenerlo enfrente—el color te luce bien—Colin sonrió nervioso—vaya que cara que tienes Damián, pareciera que no dormiste mucho anoche—le dijo sarcástico superboy

-si bueno—contesto tomando asiento—es que había mucho ruido en una de las habitaciones, y ya sabes tengo el sueño leve—Tim enrojeció ante el comentario y Dick solo los miro intrigado

-anda Colin sírvete lo que gustes, hoy Alfred se ha lucido—dijo Richard y le acerco un plato a su invitado

-¡hey! También ayude—se quejo Tim

-si claro, nadie te ha quitado el crédito—explico Richard

-¿Dónde está papa?—pregunto Damián intrigado al no verle en su silla tomando su café y enterándose de todo mientras lee el periódico

-debe estar en algún sitio preparando tu escarmiento…tranquilo estas a salvo por ahora, se fue temprano a trabajar—dijo una figura incomoda que paso junto a él y le golpeo la cabeza—eso fue por hacerme perder mi tiempo en los muelles buscándote—le dijo Jason, se acomodo también en su lugar-¡Vaya!—dijo mientras tomaba su plato y servia lo que había en medio de la mesa—no sabía que era día de traer un "amigo" a casa—dijo con saña—tu tampoco ¿verdad Dick? ¿O es que Wally ya se retiro?—

-deja de decir sandeces Jason—intervino Dick y volvió a su plato—podrías comportarte decentemente para variar, tenemos visitas—

-si, "papi"—le dijo Jason burlón—vamos, vamos que algunas visitas ya hasta las vemos más seguido que al viejo—dijo Jason señalando con la mirada a superboy-¿te harás esa costumbre igual pequeño d?—

-lo que yo haga no te incumbe Todd—le recrimino Damián y comió de su plato, Colin le miraba incomodo

De pronto una figura de playera negra se levanto dejando su plato—con permiso—dijo Conner—creo que ya termine—

-Conn espera—dijo Tim y dejo su plato igual para seguir al Kent—eres un idiota Jason—

-vamos corre tras él, que no queremos que se enoje—dijo Jason y tomo un poco de café como si todo fuera de lo más normal—

-no debiste molestar a su amigo—dijo Dick enojado

-por Dios Richard eres tan inocente—dijo Jason y se metió algo de comida a la boca

Colin miraba la escena nervioso con cada frase de Jason y las acciones de los hermanos de Damián se sentía más inseguro hasta respiraba un poco mas agitado, hasta había dejado su comida y había bajado sus manos ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Era lo correcto haber seguido a Damián? ¿Le causaría algún problema en casa?, cerró su mano sobre sus rodillas nerviosamente, quería salir corriendo también pero una mano le detuvo, Damián había colocado su mano sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa.

-come—le dijo secamente Damián mientras metía comida a su boca-¿no me oíste?—

-Damián tiene razón, sino comes Alfred se enojara con nosotros—dijo Dick y le sonrió serenamente, Colin se tranquilizo y saco una de sus manos de debajo de la mesa para seguir comiendo

-así es Dick, eres muy inocente—concluyó Jason mirando a los chicos en frente de él

De milagro había logrado Colin pasar todo lo del desayuno y no por qué no estuviera bueno sino porque con cada bocado sentía más tenso el ambiente, cuando vio que los hermanos de Damián se levantaban para irse a sus ocupaciones respiro aliviado.

-no eres muy bueno fingiendo—dijo Damián cuando salieron del salón

-lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de peleas—dijo Colin

-ni que el orfanato fuera la casa de la risa y la felicidad—dijo Damián sarcásticamente y mirándolo reacio

-pues no pero no es como ver discutir a tus hermanos de esa forma, sentí que Jason me golpearía en algún momento—dijo Colin y temblo

-no le hagas caso, es solo un brabucón, cree que por regresar de la muerte puede amenazarnos a todos—dijo Damián y vio la cara interrogante de Colin—olvidalo no he dicho nada, ven sígueme te mostrare la casa y te presentare a alguien—

-espero que sea alguien amable—dijo Colin en son de broma

-descuida lo es—dijo Damián y llevo a Colin por el pasillo pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Ya no sabían quién estaba más divertido, si Colin o Titus que corría sin cesar tras del amigo de su dueño, al parecer había elegido bien, porque el "batiperro" no había hecho ni el mas mínimo intento por ladrarle o por mostrarle los dientes, y es que Damián estaba seguro que los animales perciben la verdadera esencia de las personas, definitivamente la inocencia de Colin no solo lo había capturado a él sino también a sus mascotas.

-así que…-dijo Colin—un perro y un gato—dijo Colin mientras se detenía frente a Damián que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol

-y una vaca—dijo Damián muy altanero, Colin sonrió-¿Qué?—le miro desconfiado

-tendremos que llamarte granjero Damián—rio el chico, aunque a Damián no le agrado la idea—anda no te enojes—dijo y se sentó a su lado—

-no me enojo—dijo Damián y se acomodo acercándose a Colin quien le paso un brazo por encima—solo que no se te corra hacer una canción de esa frase—

-no lo había pensado pero no es mala idea—dijo Colin y se acomodo un poco para que Damián recargara su cabeza en el

-tt—Damián se acomodo y sintió como alguien se echaba en su regazo—espera Titus, pesas mucho—le dijo al perro, pero este no entendió razones solo acabo por acomodarse. Sin quererlo los tres dormitaron durmieron un buen rato dejando pasar el día y los eventos a su alrededor, hasta que fueron a despertarlos.

-es una pena despertarlos—dijo Tim a Conner en un susurro, era la segunda vez en ese día que los veía dormir y realmente le parecía una escena enternecedora que no quería romper

-yo por mi los dejo seguir durmiendo—dijo Conner, pero a ti te mandaron avisarle—comento superboy

-tt—dijo Damian y se removió sobre Colin lentamente sin abrir los ojos—son muy escandalosos—les reclamo y puso su mano sobre Titus—vayan a platicar a otro lado—dicho esto Colin se removió en su lugar apretando mas a Damián a su cuerpo.

-Damián…-le interrumpió Tim—Damián papa está en casa y quiere verte enseguida—le dijo tratando de sonar lo más condescendiente posible.

Damián abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿Qué no su padre debería llegar hasta entrada la noche?, seguro estaba lo bastante enojado como para suspender sus negocios y regresar a la mansión solo para reprenderle.

-entiendo—dijo Damián y se removió sacudiendo a Colin—anda Colin despierta—

-¿Ah?—dijo un poco perezoso-¿Qué pasa?—

-debo ir donde mi padre—dijo poniéndose de pie—anda quédate con Titus—le dijo y comenzó a caminar ignorando al pelirrojo

-espera Damián, te acompaño—le dijo Tim y le alcanzo

-no es necesario Drake—le dijo el chico—esto no será agradable—

-lo se nunca lo es—dijo Tim—pero quiero estar a tu lado por cualquier cosa—dijo Tim y miro a Damián que se encogió de hombros—para eso son los hermanos—Tim miro al chico y lo escucho emitir algo como "tt" y lo interpreto como un gracias, no podría haber pedido nada más.

Le veía alejarse ¿estaba en problemas? Al único que no había visto desde la mañana era al padre de Damián ¿y si era peor que Jason?, le asaltaron varias preguntas y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras de el de no ser porque una mano le jalo de las ropas deteniéndole, superboy

-no, no es el momento—le dijo Conner lo más condescendiente posible

-pero…-le interrumpió Colin

-no, créeme—dijo Conner y lo tomo de la mano—ven demos un paseo, por el momento es mejor mantenerse lejos esto es un asunto familiar—dijo Conner y guio a Colin en la dirección contraria a donde se habían ido Damián y Tim—no conviene contrariar al patriarca de los Wayne, créeme lo sé por experiencia—Colin suspiro resignado, esperaba que Damián estuviera bien, no pudo hacer más que dirigirle pensamientos positivos mientras lo veía perderse en el jardín…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

siendo sincero no pensaba continuar con esta historia, pero se me ocurrió que estos chicos aun tienen mucho que decir y que hacer mas alla de una noche de pasión...

saludos a los lectores (especialmente a Adil) ojala les guste y si pueden dejen reviews...

see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido Yaoi y Slash, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino le sgusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**CAPITULO 3**

-la mansión es grande ¿verdad?—le dijo esa voz grave y fuerte le hacía sentir entre confianza y respeto—digo yo vivo en una granja, es grande pero nunca tan grande como este sitio, mucho menos tan elegante—explico Superboy

-ummm—dijo el chico—pues yo vivo en un orfanato, tampoco es muy grande—dijo Colin con algo de pena

-vaya, cielos disculpa no quise ser grosero—dijo Conner mientras se sentaba a un lado de lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago

-no te preocupes, no me avergüenzo de ello—dijo el pelirrojo y se sentó también

-así debe ser—dijo Conner—te llamas Colin ¿cierto?—el pelirrojo asintió

-¿tu cómo te llamas?—pregunto un tanto curioso

-¡ah! Cierto no me he presentado—dijo Conner rascándose la cabeza—me llamo Conner—le dijo y le extendió la mano para saludarle, Colin le devolvió el gesto.

-un gusto—dijo el pelirrojo—supongo que eres amigo de la familia ¿verdad?—Conner asintió

-si bueno de la mayoría… ¿cómo lo supiste?—pregunto un poco irónico superboy

-bueno… te levantaste cuando uno de los hermanos de Damián hizo un comentario grosero sobre las visitas—Dijo Colin

-si, eso...—dijo Conner haciendo una mueca—Jason es un poco antipático—

-si lo he notado, sentía que podría golpearme o algo así—dijo Colin incómodo y temblando un poco—claro no es que yo no sepa defenderme—

-jajaja—rio Conner bastante divertido—no lo dudo—dijo un poco irónico y mirando al pelirrojo del cual no conocía su habilidad

-¿Quieres probar?—dijo Colin confinadamente mientras se ponía de pie y le hacia una seña retándolo, Conner se paró divertido se preguntaba realmente si ese chico sabía quién era realmente

-está bien, ya que insistes—le dijo el Kent riendo mientras veía que Colin le hacia una seña para jugar a las vencidas—bueno tratare de no hacerte daño—dijo confianzudo

-lo mismo digo—le comento el pelirrojo igual de confiado.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse en la casa, los Wayne sentían esa aura que les envolvía cada vez que sabían que habían pescado un buen regaño, y Damián no era la excepción a esas sensaciones, la había desarrollado igual que sus tres hermanos adoptivos y no le gustaba mucho sentirse así, porque él no era igual a ellos.

Y le gustaba hacérselos saber, y cada vez que lo hacia su padre salía en defensa de los tres inclusive de Jason que tantos problemas le había dado. Y es que esa defensa de sus hermanos le había hecho escapar de casa inicialmente y era irónico que ahora caminara hacia su regaño acompañado de uno de ellos para que le defendiera de su padre si era necesario.

-no creo que este tan enojado—le dijo Tim sacándole de sus pensamientos

-como si no lo conocieras—dijo Damián—tt—continuo—pero no me importa mucho—

-tal vez debería, créeme no es bueno llegar a fingir superioridad frente a Bruce Wayne—le dijo red robin

-veré que hacer Drake, no te preocupes por mí—dijo el menor y sin darse cuenta se encontraron de frente a la puerta del despacho del patriarca de la familia, Damián se dispuso a abrir la puerta y dio un gran suspiro

-¿le dirás?—pregunto curioso Tim

-no entiendo de que hablas—contesto el menor y le hizo una seña a Tim para que abriera la puerta, este lo hizo y se introdujo en la habitación

-Bruce—el mencionado estaba de pie viendo por la ventana del despacho—Damián está aquí—le dijo Tim tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible

-Déjalo entrar Tim—le dijo Bruce bastante frio, Tim obedeció

-¿querías verme padre?—le dijo Damián al entrar al salón

-por supuesto que si Damián—dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle—Tim puedes salir y cierra la puerta cuando lo hagas—Red robin obedeció, pero permaneció afuera del lugar esperando y tratando de escuchar atreves de la pesada madera.

-¿y bien?—pregunto Bruce mientras daba unos pasos para quedar frente a su hijo—me debes una explicación jovencito—

-solo Salí a dar un paseo—dijo Damián

-te escapaste de casa haciendo que todos se preocuparan por ti—le dijo Bruce enojado

-perdí el sentido del tiempo—dijo Damián como justificación, trataba de evitar contacto visual con su padre, no por que estuviera apenado o triste sino porque no quería que leyera sus expresiones

-¿tan arrepentido estas de lo que hiciste que no puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara?—pregunto Bruce quedando frente a Damián

-no…no es so—dijo un poco titubeante Damián

-pues deberías estarlo—dijo Bruce—hiciste que toda la familia se moviera a buscarte mientras tu dedicabas a jugar al escondite—le dijo en son de reclamo y Damián dio un respingo

-yo no les pedí que vayan por mí, no te pedí nada—dijo Damián discutiendo—no tenías por que suspender tus preciadas rondas y enviar a tus amados hijos por mí, se cuidarme solo—

-no digas tonterías Damián—le ordeno Bruce

-¿Por qué?—dijo el niño levantando la mirada y enfrentando a su padre— ¿no te gusta que te diga la verdad? Aun si no hubiera vuelto en toda la noche nadie hubiera notado mi ausencia por que yo no le importo a nadie en esta casa—dijo Damián sumamente enojado y recibió una gran bofetada que lo hizo lagrimar al momento-¡¿lo ves?!—

-no seas tonto—dijo Bruce—me enoja que pienses que no eres importante—continuo—nos preocupaste bastante deberías ofrecer una disculpa no palabras de enojo—

-yo debería de estar escuchando una disculpa—dijo Damián sobando su mejilla—por tratar mejor a los intrusos que a tu propio hijo—

-ellos también son mis hijos—explico Bruce—podrías aprender mucho de ellos—

-aprender, aprender… ¿Qué no tienes nada mas que decir?—le reclamo el menor—desde que llegue te esfuerzas solo por cambiarme y ¡no por comprenderme!-

-no puedo comprender a los niños llorones, berrinchudos e irrespetuosos—dijo Bruce—nunca lo he hecho y no comenzare contigo—Bruce comenzó a sentir que la discusión se estaba saliendo de control sino la detenía las palabras harían mas grandes las heridas de ambos—como sea…jovencito estas castigado—

-no esperaba menos señor Wayne—le contesto Damián indignado

-¿no pensaste que te salvarías de un buen regaño solo por traer un amigo a casa verdad?—dijo Bruce confianzudo y Damián abrió los ojos de golpe, había recordado a Colin—por eso tendrás doble castigo, estoy seguro que por tus distracciones no ha regresado a casa…-dijo Bruce

-yo no lo secuestre, el me siguió hasta la mansión—dijo Damián enojado

-como sea, encárgate de que regrese a casa deben estarlo buscando—dijo Bruce

-aun no—dijo por bajo Damián, no había contemplado el regreso de Colin al orfanato, por primera vez caía en cuenta de que debían estarlo buscando como a él lo buscaron la noche anterior

-¿Qué dijiste?... espero que no sea lo que creo que escuche—dijo Bruce

-dije que aún no regresara a casa—dijo Damián mirando a su padre

-¿escudo humano? …. si crees que eso te salvara de tu castigo jovencito…—dijo Bruce autoritario

-¡el no es mi escudo!—grito Damián enojado—el… yo le prometí que pasaría el día conmigo en la mansión—dijo mirando muy serio a su padre, Bruce vio la decisión en su mirada, reconoció el fuego en sus ojos, lo había visto antes y suspiro esperando que no fuera verdad.

-de acuerdo—dijo con resignación el padre de los Wayne—que se quede, pero deberá volver a su casa esta noche—sentencio el mayor

-despues de la cena—dijo Damián retador

-esta noche jovencito—dijo Bruce y miro a su hijo—porque con o sin invitados esta noche recibirás un buen castigo—concluyó y le hizo una seña para que saliera de su oficina, al abrir se encontró con Tim que le esperaba, Tim y Bruce intercambiaron miradas—Damián—le llamo y el niño viro a verle

-recuerda que soy tu padre…no soy ningún tonto—dijo Bruce a su hijo haciendo que este solo contestara con un clásico "tt"—¿verdad Tim?—le dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor, este solo asintió con algo de inseguridad, Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si

-¿Damián estas bien?—dijo Tim y este no le respondió

-no me molestes Drake— parecía que el pequeño D volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su mente

-creo que…-intento decir Tim pero Damián levanto la mano para que guarde silencio

-no es ningún tonto—dijo Damián y sus ojos se abrieron, Damián podía escuchar como Tim parloteaba sin cesar-¡que te calles Drake!—le dijo y arranco a correr por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación

-tonto, tonto, tonto—repetía Damián mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cesto de ropa sucia de su habitación buscando algo sin cesar

-¿Damián que ocurre?—dijo Tim cuando le dio alcance, este solo escuchaba la frase de Damián que se decía para sí bastante enojado

-que tu novio me encontró… y es un idiota—dijo damian mientras observaba el pantalón que habia llevado la noche anterior

-¡hey con calma!... no sé qué rayos te pasa, pero no—dijo tim algo enojado y ofendido

-papa, no es ningún tonto—sentencio mientras revisaba una camisa y sacaba un aparato aun más pequeño que un botón, tenía un pequeño punto rojo que brillaba

-demonios…-dijo Tim al verlo, Damián no comento nada mas—tranquilo—le dijo Tim mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor

-no me toques—le dijo Damián y movió su hombro—mejor ve a buscar a tu amigo—le dijo Damián a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el piso de su cuarto entre la ropa sucia que había sacado

-está con el tuyo en la cocina—dijo Tim al ver que el pequeño Wayne se cubría la cara con la playera que tenía en las manos-¿vienes?—Tim pudo ver como su hermanito asentía.

-asi que supongo que deberé llamar al jardinero nuevamente—comento Alfred mientras sacaba de la nevera unos cubos de hielo que ponía en una jarra de vidrio—aquí tienen dijo poniéndola sobre la barra donde dos figuras excesivamente manchadas de tierra estaba sentados

-gracias señor Penyworth—dijo el mayor de ellos

-por favor solo llámeme Alfred joven Kent, por cierto ¿cómo está su Padre?—dijo Alfred

-bastante bien, se está haciendo cargo de cubrir noticias en una cumbre de diplomáticos o algo asi—explico Conner y sirvió el contenido de la jarra en un par de vasos de vidrio

-es bueno escuchar eso—dijo el mayordomo—y usted joven Colin ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Qué tal paso la noche?—dijo el hombre mientras continuaba con sus labores en la cocina.

Colin casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca cuando Alfred le pregunto esperaba que si estaba callado pasaría desapercibido y es que se sentía como un intruso en la mansión—si bueno, yo lo he pasado bien todos son muy amables—dijo el pelirrojo y acento su vaso sobre la barra

-no tiene que fingir joven Colin—dijo Alfred mientras retiraba algo de la estufa, Colin se sonrojo y Conner rio un poco

-¿Qué rayos?—dijo Tim al entrar en la cocina seguido de Damián-¡Conn!—le dijo a modo de reprimenda-¡¿Qué les paso?!—

-nada malo solo estábamos divirtiéndonos—explico superboy como si nada malo pasase

-tt…están muy sucios—dijo mientras sacudía el hombro de Colin que estaba lleno de tierra roja—¿fue interesante?—

-bastante—dijo Colin y termino su bebida-¿quieres? Esta rico—dijo mientras servía mas liquido en su vaso

-¿a qué diablos jugaban?—pregunto Tim escandalizado

-vencidas—explico sonrojado Conner—por cierto ocurrió algo con una parte del jardín que espero poder pagar algún dia—dijo rascándose la cabeza

-maldición Bruce va a matarme—dijo Tim mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

-y…-dijo Dudoso Damián al ver a Colin con su rostro lleno de tierra, si era posible lo encontraba aún más lindo, ante este pensamiento se sonrojo-¿le ganaste alguna vez?—Colin Asintió—entonces valió la pena—

-si los jóvenes amos me permiten la sugerencia aún falta un poco ara el almuerzo, por lo que creo que nuestros invitados deberían ir a asearse un poco—sugirió Alfred y coloco una nueva bandeja en el horno

-Damián deberías mostrarle a Colin la piscina—sugirió Tim

El aludido chasqueo la lengua—está bien—dijo Damián—vamos Colin ven sígueme—dijo dirigiéndose a una de las salidas de la habitación

-¿vendrán?—pregunto interesado el pelirrojo a Tim y su amigo

-no, no por el momento—dijo Conner—tardare un poco en encontrar algo entre el guarda ropa de Tim que me quede—dijo mirando a Tim Wayne picaramente

-seguro hay algo limpio de su última visita joven Kent solo busque en el cajón, a menos claro que me haya equivocado—los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron bastante ante el comentario de Alfred que al parecer los había descubierto

-mejor nos movemos, vamos Colin—le dijo Damián y lo saco de la casa

-niños—dijo Alfred para sí y vio salir a todos del lugar

Cuando llegaron a la piscina Damián sonrió con suficiencia pero con bastante alegría igual (aunque no lo demostró demasiado) solo por ver la cara impresionada de Colín

-¡Woa! ¡Es enorme!—exclamo Damián emocionado, mientras corría de un lado a otro tratando de ver que tan profunda era

-¿nunca habías visto una piscina?—dijo Damián sonriendo

-no bueno si—dijo Colin rascando su nariz—bueno una vez en el orfanato nos regalaron una inflable… definitivamente no era tan grande como esta—

Damián sonrio, olvidaba por momentos que cosas comunes para el eran toda una novedad para Colin, y eso le agradaba la inocencia que demostraba con cada cosa nueva, se agacho cabisbajo y tomo algo del suelo

-¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto entre curioso y preocupado el pelirrojo

-no es nada—dijo Damián poniéndose de pie—mas te vale irte acostumbrado a cosas como esta—le dijo el Wayne y sonrió mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo jalaba hacia el—por que espero que esto se vuelva común para ambos—dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Colin se sonrojo al instante

-¡¿pero qué?!—Dijo Colin sorprendido al sentir como un gran chorro de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza-¡Damián!—dijo quitándose las gotas de agua de la cara

-no puedes entrar a la piscina cubierto de tierra—le explico sonriendo con malicia y arranco a correr, haciendo que Colin le siguiera.

Reían divertidos, corrían alrededor de la piscina y por entre los camastros que les servían para tomar el sol.

-¿el señor regresara a trabajar?—le pregunto el mayordomo a Bruce que veía desde uno de los pisos superiores a los dos chicos que jugaban

-si Alfred, curiosamente hoy me siento mas cómodo fuera de casa que en ella—dijo Bruce un poco seco

-me supongo señor—dijo Alfred-¿alguna instrucción especial señor?—

-Damián ya las tiene, solo verificar que las cumple—dijo y salió de casa con rumbo de regreso a la oficina, retirándose de la ventana junto con Alfred.

-¡suéltame!—grito el moreno cuando Colin lo jalo de sus ropas haciéndolo caer en el agua—mira lo que hiciste dijo saliendo de entre las aguas seguido del pelirrojo

-me las debías—dijo Colin sonriente mientras observaba como su amigo caminaba dentro del agua con rumbo hacia los peldaños de la escalera-¿Qué haces?—

-bañarse con tanta ropa es pesado—dijo mientras se retiraba la playera— ¿te quedaras así?—le pregunto mientras sacaba de debajo del agua sus zapatos y sus pantalones

-jeje moje toda tu ropa—dijo Colin y se acerco a Damián copiando sus acciones y quitándose la ropa y quedando solo en bóxers igual que Damián

-tt… no importa—le contesto y se alejo nadando de Colin hacia el otro lado de la picina que era realmente larga-¿por qué no vienes?—

-no se nadar muy bien—respondió apenado el pelirrojo

-vaya que problemático—dijo y regreso a donde estaba Colin

-¡Hey tranquilo!—dijo al sentir que Damián le jalaba hacia la parte profunda de la picina-¿Qué me quieres ahogar?—dijo pero noto como Damián lo tomaba de las manos ubicándolo en su espalda y sujetándole a su cuello

-no… solo quiero que me acompañes—dijo Damián muy serio—estas nervioso—

-pues claro…ya te dije que no se nadar—reclamo el pelirrojo

-puedo sentir tus nervios…tu piel esta cliente—dijo Damián y sonrió dijo mientras nadaba con Colin asido a su espalda

-la tuya igual…-dijo y sintió como llego a un lado de la piscina donde podia tocar con sus pies, se bajo de la espalda de su amigo—tienes miedo…-

-solo de que nos vean—dijo Damián y se dio la vuelta tomando a Colin por la cintura y acorralándolo contra la pared de la piscina, para luego darle un apasionado beso en los labios, beso que Colin le respondió con gusto

-eso no me lo esperaba—dijo el pelirrojo cuando se separaron sus labios

-yo tampoco—dijo el joven Wayne e hizo un gesto de sorpresa al sentir como el pelirojo introdujo su mano entre su mojada ropa interior—Colin…-susurro cerrando los ojos al sentir el placer que le provocaba el toque de la mano de su amigo en su parte intima, se dejo llevar cerro los ojos acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, le beso el cuello.

-nos van a ver—dijo Colin recapacitando pero sin dejar de masajear el miembro de Damián que ya había tomado su forma rígida

-tt—dijo Damián confiado—ya no me importa mucho—dijo el nuevo robin y retiro de un golpe la poca ropa que cubria a su compañero

-Damián—gimio el niño al sentir que Damián le lamia el cuello y sobaba su parte trasera debajo del agua, Colin sintió un gran placer cuando noto que los dedos de Damián se abrían paso en su cavidad, cuando le introdujeron más de uno dio un leve respingo-¡Auch!—

-¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño?—le pregunto a Colin quien de momento bajo la mirada, un ligero sentimiento de culpa invadió al moreno

-no, no es eso…-dijo Colin y le dio un gran beso a su adorado Damián—quiero que sigas—le dijo esperanzado, las preguntas anteriores despertaron en Colin una pasión inesperada, no creía que alguien como Damián pudiera preocuparse por él, no lo negaba llevaba tiempo pensando en Damián en como seria estar con él pero jamás esperaba algo más que sexo, porque alguien como él Wayne seguramente solo le querría para satisfacerse y luego marcharse, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado—hazlo—le dijo entre jadeos de placer que le arrancaba su amigo—es tu turno—dijo Colin y Damián sonrio con lujuria

Sin mas preámbulos, ya le habia dilatado lo suficiente y quería probarle, quería introducirse en Colin, quería mostrarle que tan unido se sentía a el, no era un acto de lujuria era más bien un acto de amor, pero esa conclusión escapaba a Damián en ese momento.

-lo hare—dijo Damián, apoyo al pelirrojo en la pared, haciendo que le rodee con las piernas, era una ventaja que el agua le ayudara, ubico su miembro viril en la entrada de su amigo y se introdujo de golpe, Colin abrió los ojos por la sensación de dolor, Damián se detuvo

-no te detengas "gran D", vamos me acostumbrare…estoy bien—dijo Colin sonriendo y colgándose de su cuello, Damián sonrio "gran D" no sabía si se lo decía por el tamaño de su miembro o por que el había despertado admiración, adoraba a ese chico…siempre sabia como hacerle sentir especial

-como desees…"pequeño C"—le dijo con ternura, se estaba acostumbrando a el, se podía acostumbrar a eso a las sensaciones que le despertaba el estar con Colin, se miraron fijamente mientras Damián comenzaba a moverse dentro de Colin, intercambiaron miradas y se besaron apasionadamente, con cada envestida, con cada entrada en Colin, se sentían ambos en el cielo, era algo más que sexo, pero aun no sabían que era exactamente solo sabían que era agradable, que era hermoso y que lo disfrutaban mucho.

Las embestidas aceleraron los jadeos y las caricias, los besos y las palabras de cariño arreciaron también llegando al climax Damián dejo salir su semilla dentro de Colin, este sonrio satisfecho al sentir el calor en su interior

-será…será mejor salir—le dijo Colin y Damián le miro intrigado separándose de el—jeje no querras a pequeños Damián nadando por tu piscina tu padre podría sospechar—le dijo pícaramente Damián lo entendió lo abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-es verdad, además el almuerzo debe estar listo—dijo Damián y le acerco el bóxer que le había retirado tan lujuriosamente momentos atrás, salieron del agua y tomaron la ropa mojada ambos estaban solo en bóxer dejando caer las gotas del liquido por todo su cuerpo, caminaron entre el jardín, Damián sintió algo extraño y se detuvo—adelántate—le dijo a Colin

-¿Qué paso ahora?—pregunto entre intrigado e indignado el pelirrojo, ¿que no podían tener un momento tranquilo en esa mansión?

-no es nada creo que Titus está ladrando, anda ve a mi cuarto—dijo y le hizo una seña, Colin sorpresivamente tomo su mano y se la beso—ya…ve a mi habitación y ponte algo de ropa, te alcanzo en un segundo—Damián arqueo en una sonrisa sus labios y Colin sonrió satisfecho para luego retirarse.

Damián se salió del camino que llevaba y se metió entre las plantas un tanto altas, sabía que había escuchado algo—eres tu—le dijo enojado al verle de espaldas-¿ahora me espías Todd?—

-tranquilo hermanito, solo daba un paseo por el jardín—dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente al más joven de la familia-

-si claro… y yo soy superman—dijo Damián irónico-¿Qué demonios quieres?—

-nada en especial pequeño hermano—dijo Jason—solo quería gozar del espectáculo, lindo chico… y gime de una forma muy sexi—dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia Damián, este noto que tenía el pantalón desabrochado y el cierre abajo dejando ver algo de ropa interior-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿tan pervertido te has vuelto?—

-¡cierra tu puta boca Todd!—dijo Damián e hizo por lanzarle un golpe que Jason esquivo con facilidad

-no, no, no pequeño D—dijo dándole la vuelta y aplicándole una llave—yo no me pondría roñoso si fuera tu, no después de lo que acabo de ver—dijo mientras le torcía el brazo—aun no decido quien de los dos lucia más lindo en la piscina—rio un poco cínico

-eres un enfermo Jason—le dijo—no tenias derecho a espiarnos—reclamo el menor

-si no quieres que les espíe entonces no cojas a la vista de todos pequeño idiota—dijo y estrujo al menor a su cuerpo restregando su miembro contra el trasero de Damián—me divertí mucho, me vine a chorros viendo el espectáculo—comento Jason

-maldito pervertido—dijo Damián

-como digas, como digas hermanito, al menos a mi no me dan por el culo—dijo Jason y lo soltó de golpe haciendo que Damián diera unos pasos—será un almuerzo interesante, mejor ve a ver a tu novio, no querrás dejarlo solo mucho tiempo—dijo el mayor y se acomodo su ropa subiendo el cierre de sus jeans

-no te atrevas a acercarte a él Todd o no respondo—dijo Damián viendo como su hermano caminaba confianzuda mente

-preocúpate mejor por ti hermanito, aun te falta lo mejor de tu relación…-dijo jason haciéndole una seña obscena—sino me crees pregúntale a Tim—

Damián retomo su camino no entendió mucho de lo que Jason le había dicho, no esperaba que el les hubiera espiado estando en el agua, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, esperaba que no fuera corriendo donde su padre a decirle todo lo que había visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno llegamos al capitulo 3 disculpen la tardanza, ojala les haya gustado este ha quedado un poco mas largo que los anteriores... solo dire que si Jason es un pervertido al parecer el ser muerto y revivir te deja muchas neuronas sueltas... y sera que papa Bruce sepa algo?

en fin saludos a todos

nos leemos pronto y les pido que por favor... dejen reviews!

saludos see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido Yaoi y Slash, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino le sgusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Se cambio de ropa y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba esperando a que Damián volviera, no sabía si era porque estaba rodeado de sus cosas o porque la puerta estaba cerrada, pero Colin se sentía seguro en la habitación de su amigo. Se relajo un poco y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas, sonrió al recordar las primeras caricias que le dio Damián, pero también se contrajo al recordar algunas actitudes que había encontrado en su familia, al menos uno de sus hermanos era muy agradable, en resumen había sido hasta el momento un buen día.

Se puso de pie y camino por toda la habitación era bastante espaciosa y lujosa, se detuvo en el escritorio que tenía un cuaderno de dibujo, Colin sonrió no sabía que Damián Dibujara y más aun que tuviera tanto talento, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hey, Damián—le dijo dándose la vuelta-¿sucede algo?—dijo al verlo un poco molesto

-tt—dejo salir el chico mientras atravesaba rumbo al baño—nada importante—dijo mientras salía con una toalla en la cabeza que usaba para secar su cabello—solo una pequeña discusión familiar—

-creo que te he causado muchos problemas ¿verdad?—dijo Colin mientras bajaba la cabeza—lo siento—

-no te he reclamado nada Colin—dijo Damián y continuo vistiéndose—además aquí en casa siempre hay problemas—

-supongo que en cualquier casa los hay, en la mía también siempre los hay—dijo Colin tratando de sonreír

-Colin… vives en una casa hogar llena de chicos y regido por Monjas es obvio que debe haber problemas—dijo Damián un poco divertido—ven será mejor ir a comer—dijo y tomo a Colin de la mano para sacarlo de la habitación.

Llegaron al comedor fueron los primeros, Damián se sentó cercano a la cabeza de la mesa y Colin se sentó junto a él—huele delicioso—dijo el pelirrojo mientras olfateaba con la nariz, Damián sonrió.

-tt… Penyworth sabe cocinar muy bien, eso nadie lo niega—dijo Damián orgulloso y cruzándose de brazos

-estas en lo correcto pequeño D—dijo Dick mientras rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba frente a su hermano menor—nadie cocina como Alfred—dijo guiñándole un ojo

-a veces eres casi tan metiche como Jason—le dijo Damián mientras chasqueaba la lengua, pero sintió como alguien le daba un ligero golpe en la rodilla-¿Qué demonios?—

-no deberías ser tan grosero con tu hermano—le dijo Colin, Dick que lo vio del otro lado de la mesa sonrió agradecido

-anda Damián…este chico me parece cada vez mejor—dijo Dick sonriente por lo que Damián le miro molesto y Colin se sonrojo

-hola a todo el mundo—dijo Tim llegando a tomar su lugar en la mesa— ¿de qué me perdí?—

-nada hasta ahora, Alfred aun no trae la comida—explico Dick

-eso es genial—dijo un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos que entro en el comedor—así no me gano ninguna llamada de atención—

-no es que se te haga difícil obtener regaños Jason ¿o sí?—le dijo Damián enojado al verlo entrar-¿Qué no te ibas ya?—

-no me perdería el almuerzo—dijo Jason en tono de burla

-¿y de cuando acá?—pregunto Tim—si por ti fuera pasarías de largo de todos nosotros—

-no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti reemplazo—le dijo enojado a su hermano menor

Colin agacho su cabeza, se sentía otra vez incomodo, ¿cómo era que Conner no decía nada? Ahí se dio cuenta que Conner no había entrado en la habitación—Tim…-pregunto con algo de timidez y Drake le miro intrigado-¿Conner no vendrá a comer?—

-ah si… Conner—dijo Tim y rasco su cabeza con algo de pena—tuvo que regresar a casa, su padre le llamo—

-ya era hora—comento Jason en son de burla

-¡Cállate Ya Jason!—le grito Tim y su hermano le miro con superioridad

-¿Por qué no guardan silencio?—dijo Damián llamando la atención de todos—discuten como un par de niñas y me hacen enojar a mi… y perjudican a mi invitado… tt—les dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Damián tiene razón chicos, es suficiente—dijo Dick—venga si no se respetan entre ustedes por lo menos respeten a las visitas ¿no?—

-con su permiso jóvenes—dijo Alfred al entrar en la habitación—veo que la discusión de esta comida a cesado por el momento, si me lo permiten los jóvenes Wayne serviré la comida—dijo para luego entrar con el almuerzo— ¿el joven Jason se sentara a comer o tomara la comida para llevar?—

-pero claro que me sentare a la mesa—dijo Jason y jalo la silla que estaba junto a Colin, este dio un respingo en su lugar—dije que no me perdería el almuerzo—Jason sonrió con suficiencia mientras que su hermano menor Damián le miro enojado

-es una pena que Conner haya tenido que irse—dijo Dick a su hermano menor

-ya sabes cosas de metrópolis—dijo Tim y suspiro hondamente

-el… él es muy agradable—dijo Colin logrando ganar la atención de todos los Wayne

-si en verdad lo es—dijo Tim sonrojándose un poco

-vaya el pequeño habla—dijo Jason y tomo un vaso para servirse jugo—es bueno saberlo—dijo sonriéndole a Colin, este lo miro un poco incomodo—anda… este… ¿cuál era tu nombre?—

-tt… Colin—dijo Damián mientras tomaba algo de lo que había puesto Alfred sobre la mesa—se llama Colin—

-si eso, Colin… como decía no soy tan malo como piensas o te han hecho pensar—dijo mientras le miraba con algo de picardía

-yo no lo pienso así—dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso—digo nadie aquí me ha parecido mala persona—

-eso es chico—dijo Jason como si se lo estuviera diciendo casi como a una mascota—estoy seguro que con el tiempo nos llevaremos bien… seguramente serás como de la familia—dijo y puso su mano sobre la pierna de Colin, este solo alcanzo a asentir

-mejor comamos—dijo Damián ganando la atención de su amigo mientras miraba a Jason con total desconfianza

-Damián tiene razón todos a comer—dijo Dick y todos procedieron a consumir lo que Alfred les sirvió

-así que…-dijo Dick mientras miraba a todos sus hermanos y se limpiaba la boca—todos han faltado a la escuela—todos los presentes pausaron un momento su comida, pequeños detalles—al parecer todos estarán en problemas—dijo Dick mientras tomaba su vaso

-no es que lo necesite realmente—dijo Damián confianzudo

-yo no tenía nada importancia—dijo Tim un poco inseguro

-es viernes de todas formas—dijo Jason y metió comida a su boca

-¿viernes? Jason es apenas miércoles—le reprendió Dick

-como sea da igual, me apego a lo que dijo Damián—comento el segundo de los hijos Wayne y siguió comiendo—además si faltamos a la escuela es porque nos llevamos tiempo de mas en el patrullaje de anoche buscando a alguien—

-yo no les pedí que fueran por mi—dijo Damián mientras acarreaba comida a su boca

-no, pero el viejo nos lo ordeno porque temía que su pequeño estuviera en algún peligro—dijo Jason con sorna

-pero lo bueno fue que estabas a salvo—comento Tim un poco conciliador, percibía ligeramente por donde estaba llevando la conversación Jason

-por suerte para el que no lo encontré primero, que le habría metido unas buenas cachetadas para que aprenda—dijo Jason

-como si pudieras hacerlo Todd—le dijo retador el menor de los hermanos

-por favor no conviertan la comida en un campo de batalla—les dijo Dick a modo de reprimenda—dejémoslo en que Damián se equivoco y todos agradecemos que regresara a casa con bien—dijo Dick alegremente

-si, demos gracias que estuvo en un lugar seguro y con buena compañía—comento Jason y Colin se incomodo por el comentario-¿verdad Colin?—ahora si se sentía totalmente incomodo y mas por qué sintió la mano de Jason sobre su pierna, y por si fuera poco sintió como comenzó a moverla subiendo y bajando en una extraña caricia que al niño no le gusto

-disculpen—dijo Colin haciendo su silla hacia atrás—debo ausentarme un momento—dijo levantándose bruscamente y dejando a todos un poco pasmados excepto a Jason que sonreía con suficiencia

-¿Qué no puedes mantener cerrada la boca Jason?—le reclamo Damián enojado

-yo no he dicho nada—dijo mientras pasaba su comida por la garganta

-si claro como siempre—espeto Tim enojado

-a ti nadie te metió pequeño enfermo—le contesto Jason—deja de mirarme así Dick, que no porque hallas sido Batman un par de meses significa que puedas mandarme como si fueras Bruce—

-eres un idiota Jason—le dijo Damián

-de acuerdo si significa tanto para ustedes—dijo y se levanto de la mesa—iré a disculparme—todos los presentes le miraron con asombro, Damián le miro con desconfianza—por esa razón nunca lo hago a menudo son unos tarados—dijo mientras salía del comedor

Corrió por el pasillo, ¿Por qué la casa debía ser tan grande? Bueno si el orfanato igual lo era, pero en la mansión Wayne todas las puertas le parecían iguales, aunque no buscaba un lugar en concreto se detuvo en una que esperaba fuera uno de los tantos baños que debía tener la casa, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a tratar de abrir pero al parecer estaba cerrada, se apoyo en la puerta y dejo descansar su cabeza

-rayos… -dijo para si

-de tantos baños tenias que escoger el que tiene la puerta que se atora—dijo Jason que estaba de pie tras de Colin—anda déjame ayudarte—le dijo un tanto sugestivo

-no hace falta, gracias—dijo Colin lo más seguro que pudo

-insisto… mira—le dijo y puso su mano sobre la que tenia Colin para abrir la puerta—mira solo tienes que girar un poco hacia acá—le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mano—luego poner un poco de fuerza para poder empujarla—le dijo al oído Colin sintió como Jason pegaba su cuerpo al suyo haciendo que se tense—y listo—Jason apretó su cuerpo con el de Colin para poder abrir aquella puerta restregándose lascivamente mientras lo hacía—que suerte tiene mi hermanito—le dijo al oído antes de que Colin entrara y cerrara la puerta tras de el

-¿Qué rayos haces Jason?—le dijo Damián que acababa de llegar al lugar

-nada, solo ayudaba a la visita con la puerta—dijo confiado el mayor

-el es bastante fuerte y autosuficiente créeme no necesita que lo ayudes—le dijo Damián

-seguramente—dijo Jason—igual que tu, ya veo porque son tan buenos "amigos"—red Hood comenzó a caminar en dirección a Damián—mejor me regreso a terminar la comida, con permiso—

-tt—alcanzo a decir Damián y se acerco a la puerta debía ver si su amigo estaba bien, ya que le había parecido muy rara la forma en que salió huyendo del comedor

Dentro del baño Colin estaba de pie junto al lavabo lavándose la cara, necesitaba refrescarse y refrescar sus ideas, ya no entendía nada ¿Jason lo estaba solamente molestando o pretendía algo más?, la puerta se abrió de golpe-¡rayos!—dijo un poco sobresaltado—Damián eres tu ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?—

-no realmente… anda no seas mal agradecido vine a ver si estabas bien—dijo Damián y se acerco a su amigo—te veo un poco pálido—

-solo…-Damián miro a Colin intrigado—supongo que algo me ha de haber hecho mal, pero ya estoy mejor—

-tt—Damián se acerco a Colin y le toco la frente con la palma de la mano—no le digas a Pennyworth o se sentirá ofendido, pensara que su comida te daño el estomago—dijo Sonriéndole

-descuida no lo hare—Colin se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a Damián este le correspondió—gracias por preocuparte—

-eres mi invitado—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura-¿quieres regresar a comer?—Colin negó con la cabeza—ven entonces vamos a mi habitación—

Entraron a la habitación de Damián, Colin se quito los zapatos y se arrojo de espaldas sobre el colchón

-tu colchón es delicioso…-dijo Colin mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-es solo una cama—dijo Damián y le puso llave a su puerta, Colin le miro intrigado—no quiero que nos interrumpan—dijo Damián sonriente, se retiro sus zapatos y se sentó en la cama, Colín se hizo a un lado

-¿Qué interrumpirán?—pregunto el pelirrojo sonriente, pero fue acallado por los labios de Damián, este se recostó encima de su amigo presionándolo con su cuerpo contra la cama, el beso era desesperado, algo salvaje, les gustaba—ya tengo una idea de por qué cerraste la puerta—dijo Colin cuando se separaron

-¿seguro?—Damián sonrió con picardía y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su acompañante, dándole ligeros besos y pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que Colin se estremezca con cada toque

-Damián—susurro Colin mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del mencionado, Damián subió hasta llegar a su oreja le mordió suavemente el lóbulo para luego susurrarle al oído.

-quieres…-le dijo suavemente-¿quieres jugar videojuegos?—Colin detuvo sus cairicias para mirar fijamente a Damián no estaba seguro de lo que había oído

-¿X'box o PS3?—pregunto Colin interesado

-lo primero por supuesto… tengo algunos que me han regalado—dijo mientras se retiraba de encima de Colin

-¿entonces qué esperas? –Dijo Colin emocionado—anda anda, quiero patear tu trasero digital—dijo Colin incorporándose, Damián sonrió

Comenzaron una partida interesante, sin duda era mejor jugar con Colin que con alguno de sus hermanos, es verdad que Colin era bastante malo, pero era solo falta de práctica y al menos no hacia tanto berrinche como Jason o Dick cuando perdía.

-venga, venga, venga… ya casi te tengo—decía Colin mientras su personaje de videojuego le daba una buena paliza al de Damián, cuando por fin lo elimino el pelirrojo dio un gran salto de alegría-¡Si!, en tu cara chico maravilla—dijo contento, el otro solo puso mala cara, Colin aprendía mas rápido de lo que a Damian le hubiese gustado.

Le miro con cuidado mientras Colin no paraba de brincar, se veía tan contento y le envidiaba en cierta forma

-¿Qué tanto me ves?—le interrogo el pelirrojo

-no es nada… solo que—Damián quería decirle lo lindo que se veía mientras sonería, pero ese no era el así que prefirió cambiar el tema—hoy debes regresar a casa—

-ah eso—dijo Colin—si estaba seguro que me lo dirías en algún momento, ya te estabas tardando—comento resignado

-ya sabes… mi padre—dijo Damián

-lo sé, lo entiendo—dijo Colin sentándose de nuevo junto a Damián—descuida estoy acostumbrado, y además ha sido un bonito día—

-que bien, has podido hacer muchas cosas—le dijo Damián un poco testarudo

-no es por eso tonto—Colin le dio un golpe en el brazo, Damián se lo regreso, bien sabia a que se refería pero no lo iba a admitir—en fin ¿me tengo que ir ya?—Damián negó con la cabeza—entonces aun puedo darte otra paliza, anda dale "play"—ambos volvieron a sus videojuegos

Caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermano menor, quería ver como estaba todo sabia también por su propia cuenta lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser Bruce en cuanto a castigos y eso le preocupaba un poco, después de haber cuidado de Damián en ausencia de su padre se seguía sintiendo responsable de él.

-¡Maldición!—escucho venir desde la habitación de Damián-¡me las pagaras!—las expresiones eran acompañadas por sonoros gritos y sonidos provenientes de la televisión, Dick dio unos golpes a la puerta-¡¿Quién es?!—

-Damián soy Dick ¿puedo pasar?—dijo con suficiente voz para que le oyeran por encima del barullo de la tv

-entra—le respondieron Dick obedeció y se adentro para ver como el par de chicos oprimía frenéticamente los botones de los controles del videojuego-¿Qué quieres Dick? Andamos en Algo importante…¡Rayos colin dispárale!—

-vine a ver si estaban bien, pero por lo que veo están mejor de lo que pensé—dijo mirando el tiradero de comida chatarra que en algún punto tuvieron que salir a buscar

-fue Colin, le gustan los dulces y tenemos muchos en casa—dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

-lo siento—se disculpo el aludido mientras terminaba de comer la galleta que sostenía con los dientes y miraba la pantalla

-veré una película ¿quieren venir?—pregunto el mayor

-¿tu qué dices?—dijo Colin a Damián quien solo le miro no muy seguro

-como gustes… pero a mí no me gusta cualquier película—dijo Damián y pauso el juego—bien guardare esto—dijo mientras guardaba el juego y se ponía de pie, los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde había una pantalla de televisión del doble de tamaño de la que había en el cuarto de Damián

-¡oh por Dios!—dijo Colin al verla—es enorme—

-tt—fue lo único que Damián alcanzo a decir—vale Grayson ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-algo para toda la familia quizás…-dijo Dick y se acomodo en el sillón frente a la pantalla

-que ni se te ocurra mencionar alguna ñoñes de Disney—le recrimino el menor

-está bien—contesto Dick-¿quieren algo de terror?—

Damián asintió satisfecho y Colin lo hizo tímidamente pues no le gustaban mucho este tipo de filmes, pero como era invitado de Damián prefirió asentir.

Dick sintonizo en la pantalla la película mientras Damián y Colin se sentaban en el sillón al lado de Dick quedando Damián entre su hermano y su amigo; la película comenzó y dejo entre ver una película que mas de terror era de deslazamiento casi cada escena contenía sangre, vísceras y partes del cuerpo arrancadas por el asesino, Damián lo veía como si nada.

-eso es tan irreal, al cortar en es aparte del cuerpo la sangre no sale como si fuera una gran fuente—dijo Damián muy confianzudo

-¿como puedes estar tan seguro?—pregunto Dick mirando a su hermano—así, la liga de asesinos…-comento, su hermanito sonrió de medio lado

-eh… ¿planeas ver la película?—dijo Damián señalando a Colin que tenía los ojos cerrados

-no tolero mucho las masacres—dijo el pelirrojo abriendo un poco los ojos-¡Rayos!—dijo al ver que alguien de la película le arrancaba un brazo, por la impresión se dio la vuelta acurrucándose a junto a su amigo

-¡maldición!—dijo Damián al ver que Colin se colgaba de su brazo y tapaba sus ojos

-anda déjalo…no todos tienen el estomago para ver estas cosas—dijo Dick y siguieron viendo la película

Pasaron un par de horas viendo no solo la película sino la segunda parte de la saga, la cual era si era posible aun mas sádica, pero para Damián comenzó a volverse aburrida, con el pasar de las escenas Damián y Colin cayeron dormidos, Damián apoyándose en Dick y Colin estirado sobre el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Damián, esa fue la posición en la que Bruce los hayo.

-¿Cuánto te debo por los servicios de niñera?—le dijo Bruce a Dick con un poco de sarcasmo

-te diría que no podrías pagarlo pero sería una broma de mal gusto—dijo Dick un poco divertido

-se ha dormido—dijo Bruce—abra que despertarlo, tenemos algo pendiente—

-pero Bruce…—dijo Dick, pero solo con ver la cara de su padre Dick recapacito—Damián despierta—dijo mientras lo sacudía con suavidad

-¿Qué pasa Grayson?—dijo mientras bostezaba

-sabes que tienes algo pendiente—dijo Bruce y Damián termino de abrir los ojos—abra que despedir a las visitas—dijo señalando con la mirada a Colin

-si lo hare—dijo Damián y comenzó a despertar al pelirrojo

-no hermana Agnes… no quiero levantarme aun—dijo con algo de ternura Dick y Damián no pudieron evitar sonreír-¿Qué?—dijo cuando finalmente se despertó

-buenas noches—le dijo Bruce muy serio, el visitante se puso de pie de un salto—lamento despertarle—

-no, yo no, digo… buenas noches señor Wayne—dijo lo más amable que pudo y haciendo una especie de reverencia, Bruce dio la vuelta al sillón quedando de pie frente a Colin al cual escaneo con la vista de la cabeza hasta los pies—gracias por dejarme pasar el día en su casa señor Wayne—

-agradécele a mi hijo… aunque lamento que por ahora tenemos un asunto pendiente—explico Bruce

-entiendo Señor Wayne—dijo mirando a Damián

-ven Colin, vayamos por tus cosas a mi habitación—dijo Damián y se levanto haciéndole una seña

-yo te llevare a casa Colin—le dijo Dick y Bruce le miro extrañado—será mejor que alguien lo lleve a casa, yo lo hare para que tú puedas "hablar" con Damián, además sabes que no disfruto de oír de esas charlas—dijo levantándose con pesadez

-entonces no me hagas tener una contigo Dick—le dijo Bruce—Despidete Damián, tienes tiempo en lo que Dick por el auto—los tres chicos salieron de la habitación, Bruce se retiro a su despacho.

-¿estas en problemas?—le pregunto Colin a Damián al entrar en la habitación de este

-tt…no más de lo normal—explico mientras tomaba una mochila y ponía en ella las ropas de Colin que Alfred había lavado—ten—dijo extendiéndole el bulto

-gracias, te la devolver luego junto con tu ropa—dijo señalando lo que tenia puesto

-quédatela no hay problema—dijo Colin

-¿estarás bien?—pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo y Damián asintió, Colin se acerco y lo abrazo con ternura, Damián solo alcanzo a sonrojarse instintivamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó a su cuerpo

-estaré bien te lo prometo—le dijo Damián, el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias amigo—le dijo mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta, Damián sintió como el calor recorría sus mejillas

-ven te llevare con Dick, debe estarte esperando—ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, al llegar a la salida de la mansión Dick apareció con el auto que usaba para ir y venir de la mansión, Colin subió del lado del pasajero, cuando el auto se alejo, no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza y nerviosismo como "su Damián" quedaba atrás

-¿te divertiste hoy?—le pregunto Dick al niño mientras conducía

-bastante—dijo secamente Colin

-supongo que has de estar cansado, ha sido un día agitado—comento Dick-la próxima vez que vengas puedes avisar planearemos algo más divertido aun—

-no quiero ser una molestia—dijo Colin

-no lo eres, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, Jason es bastante pesado—

-si bueno, eso se nota, pero ¿y el señor Wayne?—

-es un caso especial, solo hay que saber cómo llevarlo, nada de qué preocuparse… la mayoría de las ocasiones—dijo mientras paraba en un semáforo

-el señor Wayne … castigara a Damián ¿cierto?—dijo Colin temeroso, Dick solo miro hacia otro lado—creo que he causado problemas a Damián—

-no es eso, es solo que…-Dick se sentía incomodo hablando de esas cosas, no le gustaba dejar mal a Bruce—mejor no hablemos de eso, solo diré que no es tu culpa—un silencio incomodo se apodero de os pasajeros durante unos minutos—no has comido… ¿te gustan los tacos?—la cara de Colin se ilumino con una gran sonrisa que el mayor tomo como un Si—perfecto vamos pues conozco un buen lugar—Dick tomo rumbo hacia un restaurante donde podrían comer algo rico antes de llevar a Colin a su casa

El tiempo paso volando sin darse cuenta se hizo más de noche, durante la cena y el camino de regreso se la pasaron intercambiando historias y anécdotas sobre la vida que ambos habían tenido viviendo con monjas, para después llegar a momentos bochornosos o graciosos de sus aventuras con Damián

-debiste verle la cara, después de ese encuentro las serpientes son los únicos animales que pequeño D no considera para tener de mascotas—dijo Dick entre risas

-si le gustan los animales, demasiado—dijo riendo Colin

-bueno llegamos—dijo Dick estacionando el auto en la puerta del Orfanato, Colin iba a bajarse pero Dick le detuvo—Colin…-este le miro curioso—gracias…-el chico entendió aun menos—por ser amigo de mi hermano… tu presencia le hará mucho bien estoy seguro—Colin se sonrojo y apeno mucho… "amigos" ¿aun lo eran? O ¿eran algo más?—vamos te acompañare para hablar con las hermanas, no queremos que tengas problemas tu también—ambos descendieron del auto

-no podrás patrullar esta noche—le dijo mientras terminaba de ponerle las vendas

-tt… ya lo sé es parte de mi castigo no hay patrullas por una semana—dijo mientras veía como las vendas giraban sobre sus palmas

-lo digo en serio esta vez tus manos están muy hinchadas—le dijo Tim

-no te incumbe Drake—le contesto el menor

-deja de ser testarudo ¿sí? No soy tu enemigo—dijo Tim mientras acababa con los vendajes

-deberías ver mi espalda—dijo Damián un poco sarcástico—no entiendo porque me han tocado tantos—dijo Damián mientras se colocaba boca abajo en su cama—solo me fui una noche—

-Damián…-dijo Tim y le levanto la playera para ver los golpes que la vara le había dejado en la espalda y comenzar a curarlos—tu… tú lo sabes, papa no es ningún tonto—

-lo se—dijo Damián—entonces supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme—dijo removiéndose boca en su posición

-con esto bastara—dijo poniéndose de pie—debo irme es hora de patrullar—comento Tim

-esta bien—dijo el pequeño D y se acomodo para dormir

-¿estarás bien?—pregunto un poco inseguro—si necesitas hablar…-

-por enésima vez Drake estaré bien ahora solo quiero dormir un poco, no quiero hablar, ni llorar, ni discutir ni nada—dijo Damián un poco arto mientras enterraba su cabeza entre las almohadas, Tim entendió y decidió salir de la habitación; Damián se sintió un poco más relajado había sido un día muy extraño, estiro su adolorida y vendada mano hacia su lado izquierdo, recordando donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, sin quererlo susurro su nombre, se sintió raro. Se acomodo como pudo debía descansar había mucho que pensar esa noche.

bueno llegamos al capitulo 4, creo que Bruce esta exagerando, pero bueno es Bruce... que les parece Jason?... a poco no Dick es bastante inocente? y Tim? no es tierno?... jeje en fin espero que les haya gustado un saludo a todos y como siempre les pido dejen reviews please!

see ya!


End file.
